


It's Not Love If It's Just Fucking

by Fallenstar126, sufianstevens



Series: Frerard stuff [10]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreaking, M/M, Sad Ending, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar126/pseuds/Fallenstar126, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sufianstevens/pseuds/sufianstevens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days that started normal rarely ever ended in the same fashion, at least for Frank. Maybe he’s the one who caused the abnormality, maybe it was just his lifestyle, but there was always someone showing up on his doorstep needing a place to stay and having a story to tell in payment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Love If It's Just Fucking

Days that started normal rarely ever ended in the same fashion, at least for Frank. Maybe he’s the one who caused the abnormality, maybe it was just his lifestyle, but there was always someone showing up on his doorstep needing a place to stay and having a story to tell in payment.

So, when the day had been positively boring for Frank, he spent his nights lounging on the sofa, waiting for the doorbell to ring, announcing his visitor of the night. 

It was always fateful, delivering a chilled body with an interesting tale of the nights events leading up to them arriving on his doorstep, and he always had a warm coffee and comfortable bed lined up for them, simply because he remembered all the nights in his teens where they had done the same for him. 

However, not once had Frank expected this particular visitor, at least, not since last year. Needless to say, when he opened the door on that cold winter night, he never expected to find Gerard mother fucking Way standing there, hands deep in his pockets and staring at the ground. 

“Gerard?” Frank asked, genuinely confused at his sudden appearance, before the man in question looked up, his eyes dark. 

“Frank.” Was his only response, before stepping into the house, closer to Frank. Their breaths mingled for a moment, before he spoke again, the words sounding more like a breath than speech. “I need…” He trailed off, looking Frank straight in the eyes, sending shivers down his spine. Frank nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. He stepped back enough that Gerard could fully enter, and shut the door behind him. Not a second after he did, Gerard was leaning down, pressing their lips together roughly. 

They stood there for a while, Franks hands eagerly working to get Gerards coat off, though not having much luck, the zipper catching on the side of it. “Motherfucker.” He mumbled against Gerards mouth, alerting him to his actions. He pulled away, much to Franks disappointment, and quickly took the coat off, before going back to his mouth, biting at the bottom of his lip. 

“Bed.” Frank gasped after another few minutes of making out, pulling away with a small whine from Gerard, who pressed his face into Franks neck and started biting, fingers at his hips and pulling them forward. 

Gerard gave a final nip to the younger man’s neck and slipped his fingers through his belt loops, pulling him back to where he thought the bedroom was.

“Wrong way,” Frank huffed out a small laugh, and Gerard’s face heated up, quickly shuffling the other way and down the hall. He pushed open the door, pulling back from Frank and pressing a hand into the middle of his chest, shoving him onto the bed. Gerard climbed on after him, straddling his hips and moaning, pressing his face into Frank’s neck to continue biting.

“God, you smell so fucking good,” he groaned, settling between Frank’s thighs and rolling his hips, pressing against him. He sat up on his knees and gestured for Frank to lift his arms, tugging his own shirt off before doing the same for Frank. He placed his fingers down against the pulse point on Frank’s neck, the black-haired man’s breath hitching. Gerard bit his lip and murmured, “I wanna fuck you.”

“Yes, just, please,” Frank replied, breathless, and squirmed underneath him. At this point, Frank didn’t care about the consequences. He was too far in, too distracted by Gerard, to honestly even try to give two shits. Frank sucked in a breath, watching Gerard rake his gaze down his body, running a hand down Frank’s chest.

“I just need- turn over,” Gerard looked up, meeting Frank’s eyes, looking like he wanted to eat him. Frank swallowed and obeyed, lying down on his stomach and lifting his hips off the bed. He felt the elder’s hands working at his zipper, tugging it down and pulling his jeans off of him.

Frank whined, and Gerard chewed on his lip, stripping the raven-haired man the rest of the way and pressing a hand to his lower back, spreading his fingers out. 

“You have condoms or something?” He asked, lightly squeezing Frank’s hip.

“Y-yeah, they’re, um, i-in the bathroom, down the hall. Just hurry up,” Frank stuttered, impatient, and forced himself not to whimper when he felt Gerard’s weight leave him. He heard quick footsteps down the hall, and, figuring that Gerard would take his sweet time, reached down to rub himself. He bit down on the sheet and stopped when he felt himself leaking precome onto the bed.

“‘Kay, I’m back,” Gerard said quickly, and Frank felt the bed give as he climbed back on. Gerard pressed a hand to Frank’s lower back, spreading his fingers out and pushing the raven-haired man’s body against the bed. “Stay still, baby.”

Frank opened his mouth to respond, but his jaw stayed slack, no words or even any noises coming out when Gerard shoved a finger inside of him. He pressed his face into the bed, panting and pushing back against the digit inside him. Frank wanted it so bad, wanted Gerard; it had been so long and he was desperate by now.

Frank made an unintentional, squeaky noise in the back of his throat when the other man slid another finger in, followed by a third and final finger. Frank moaned and bit the sheets, squeezing the fabric with his teeth, and fucking himself back onto Gerard’s fingers. 

“Gerard, I need,” he whined, unable to finish his sentence, dropping his head back onto the bed. “Please, please, Gee, I just-”

“Shh,” Gerard hushed him, pulling his fingers out. Frank made a high-pitched, indignant noise, legs beginning to shake when he felt Gerard pressing against him. “Ready, sugar?”

Frank nodded, trying to move his hips, but failing once Gerard dug his fingernails into his hips, restricting any movement. He slid in slowly, and Frank felt like he was being tortured by how damn long it was taking him. Finally, Gerard was in all the way, and he stayed there for a bit, letting Frank adjust. 

“Go,” Frank panted, “Fuck me, c’mon.”

Gerard bit his lip, keeping his grip secure on the younger’s hips, slowly pulling out right before pushing right back in. Frank whimpered, silently begging him to keep going, to not stop. He was already shaking, his dick leaking precome all over the sheets beneath him.

“Jesus, Frankie,” Gerard groaned, leaning forward and pressing his open mouth against the area between Frank’s shoulder blades. “Look at you. You’re taking it so well, just like you did before, mmm…”

Frank whimpered, rocking his hips against the bedsheets. He knew he was going to come soon, forcing himself to hold back, wanting it to last a little while longer. He cried out when Gerard slammed his hips in again, striking his prostate head-on. He screamed out unintelligible noises, moaning Gerard’s name and shoving himself back onto him. Gerard reached forward and curled a hand around Frank’s cock, stroking him with jerking movements without stopping his thrusting.

“Go ahead, Frankie,” he said between huffs of breath, “You can come. I know you want to.”

Frank let out a final yell of Gerard’s name, hips pressing forward into Gerard’s hand, coming messily on the bed and across Gerard’s fingers. He slumped forward, chest heaving, only hearing Gerard moaning Frank’s name. He whimpered when the elder pulled out, heard some rustling, then footsteps out of the bedroom.

Frank assumed that Gerard left, and sat up, jumping when Gerard walked back into the bedroom. 

“I thought you left,” Frank said quietly, lying on his stomach. Gerard just shook his head, sitting back on the bed and rubbing Frank’s back.

“Nah,” he replied, keeping his hand on the other man’s back. “I don’t- um…”

“You don’t what?” Frank murmured into his pillow, shutting his eyes.

“Nevermind,” Gerard sighed, “Just, don’t worry about it.”

Frank was asleep before he could encourage him to go on. 

When the sun rose the next morning, Frank blinked the sleep away, and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He felt a twinge of pain at the pulling in his muscled, but not enough to actually hurt, more like a pleasant burn. 

At first, he didn’t notice anything was wrong. Frank pulled on a pair of pyjama pants, and padded down the hallway to the kitchen, eyes barely open. A pot of coffee was already brewed, and Frank smiled softly to himself.Once he had poured himself a drink, and fixed it up to his liking, he made his way to the living room. 

After a while, he realized he was alone. Nothing in the house was moving, and it was silent. He tried not to be too upset about it, shrugging it off, and finished his coffee. Gerard was probably busy, he reasoned with himself, and went about his day. 

Two days later, Gerard released No Shows, which Frank had been anxiously waiting for. He had heard the demo version, when Gerard had called him on skype and played it for him. Of course, it had been hard to imagine it, since Gerard hadn’t mastered singing and playing at the same time. 

Frank smiled widely through the entire thing, glad that Gerard looked so happy at what he was doing. The music spoke of love, of need. 

Until the last line. The entire song had spoken of love, of wanting something more, but then Gerard crooned out the last line, clear and staring straight into the camera. “It’s not love if it’s just fucking.” He turned his back, and Frank felt his heart fall into his stomach. He closed his laptop after finishing the song, and turned away, staring at his phone from where it sat on his bed across the room. 

He felt sick, imagining what happened there, and what he had let himself do so many times before last night. 

At the moment, Frank wanted to break down, to throw something, to call Gerard and scream at him, but he couldn’t. He wouldn’t humiliate himself in that way. Instead, he simply stood up, walked over to his phone calmly, and started a new text to Gerard. 

“Nice song. -Frnk” 

“Thanks! Wanna go get coffee later? :) -G”

Frank didn't respond to that, carefully placing his phone on the bed again, and leaving the room. He felt used, tossed to the side for later, because Gerard knew him, knew that he was twisted around his finger and would come running when called. 

And he couldn't do it anymore. It hurt too much to know that what Frank loved didn't care about him at all. Yet, he would still come running if Gerard even showed the slightest interest, and that's what tore Frank apart inside. 

It was two hours before he dared to touch his phone again, and it was only to send one text, before his phone was turned off, and put on his desk to deal with the aftermath another day. 

"What was nothing to you was everything to me. Sorry, not up for coffee. -Frnk"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to patricksfump for working with me! Much love!
> 
> I am putting myself through college rn, so if you have a spare few dollars, maybe toss me a couple bucks for a coffee! http://ko-fi.com/humanwreakage


End file.
